Destiny of the Sun
by Van1412
Summary: pues una historia con personajes de anime creados por mi espero que les guste es la secuela de mi primer fics que es pesimo porlomenso la redaccion que pueden encontrar en http:huntervan. no es necesario leer ese fics pues no es ecencial para la histor


Prologo

Hace mucho tiempo que este pequeño continente quedo aislado de todos los demás de la tierra, este continente no es muy grande, pero ya hace tanto tiempo que quedo aislado que ya la gente no se acuerda del mundo exterior, alrededor de este mundo se crearon muchas leyendas pero no es nada importante ya que no podemos salir de este continente así que no importa.

Aquí hay 7 grandes ciudades todo lo este continente gira entorno de estas, Los 7 días de la semana tienen los nombres de estas ciudades

http/ comienza con Ishva, por la ciudad que alojo al maestro espiritual , representado por las dos espadas cruzadas, cuando se quiere pasar el nivel de Novato se va a esta ciudad para alcanzar un nivel espiritual muy alto, pero imposible de usar para el bien estar propio. 

El segundo Día es Patra, que significa hoja de planta o pétalo. Se le puso así a la ciudad ya que es una ciudad rodeada de un árbol con pétalos azules y la primavera es como si durara todo el año es por eso que se representa con una hoja, si eres Novato esta es una buena opción es un entrenamiento liviano pero es recomendado para las personas que quieren tener un aura nivelada.

El tercer día Anilas, esta ciudad se fundo en memoria del dios del viento, esta ciudad es extraña pues es una pequeña isla sobre el mar, a pesar de que vuela nunca se mueve de su posición se representa por dos mariposas volando. Ir aquí significa obtener una mayor resistencia del aura

El cuarto día es Udaya, esta es una de las ciudades mas desconocida, se representa con una vasija, y Ningún Novato ha ido ahí y vuelto con vida

El quinto día es Saras, esta es la ciudad bajo el agua, es una ciudad algo desolada pero definitivamente, los novatos que van ahí obtienen un gran poder de ataque, pero es un entrenamiento duro y muy difícil, dicen que se requieren tres años para recién pasar el primer nivel.

El sexto día es Orai, esta ciudad se representa por una copa con alas ya que es el pueblo de los ángeles, es poco común ver hombres aquí por eso se dice que es una ciudad de mujeres y casi siempre las que van son novatas. Gran rapidez se obtiene en esta ciudad, además puedes alterar el aura para utilizar alas

El séptimo día y el mas importante es el día Mana, esta ciudad se representa con una gota y es la única representación que se hace con color, esta es la ciudad suprema ya que aquí se va cuando ya has pasado por todos los rangos, nunca se a sabido de alguien que allá pasado el entrenamiento que se les da aquí.

A pesar de que en este continente se basa mucho en el uso del aura muy poca gente hace los entrenamientos ya que muchos se quedan a vivir en sus pueblos de origen, una vez que eliges a que ciudad pertenecer no puedes elegir otra es por eso que muchos que fracasan vuelven a su pueblo, se rinden y siguen una vida de comerciante o simplemente vagabundo. Son pocos los que tienen el privilegio de nacer en las ciudades mismas, pero estos son los que luego se convierten en líderes de estas ciudades ya que han recibido el entrenamiento de novato en esta ciudad.

Los Liter son aquellos que no saben usar su aura

Los novatos son aquellos que están en sus aldeas aprendiendo los conceptos del aura y como controlar en forma básica

Los Avanzados son aquello que van a una de las seis ciudades y logran completar el entrenamiento

Los Kiris son aquellos que alcanzan el nivel máximo pasando el torneo de las animas y animus

Y por ultimo los Dimas quienes son los que llegan a la ciudad Mana y son aceptados para realizar el entrenamiento de esta ciudad

Capitulo 01: Destino

Localizacion: Dilan

Aproximadamente veinte niños de quince años se encuentran en un salón observando al maestro hablar

Maestro: y así termina esta ultima clase... ¡y ustedes como novatos deben elegir que camino tomaran! o también pueden elegir ser perdedores por el resto de su vida

Ren: yo iré Ishva!

Hans: Saras esa ciudad suena genial!

Así todos los que se encontraban salen del salón, pero una niña de pelo cortó y negro, sus ojos tenían un color verde cristalino, no era muy alta y parecía ser algo tímida

Niña¿Maestro?

Maestro: si¿que pasa?

Niña: tengo miedo de dejar mi pueblo

Maestro: tú eres mi mejor alumna, además no tienes nada que te mantenga aquí

Niña: lo se, pero no se cual seria la ciudad que me convenga, en todo el tiempo que eh estado aquí siempre eh sido muy equilibrada pero no quiero ir a Patra

Maestro: no le debes tener miedo a tu hermano Maria

Maria: no me gustaría encontrarme con el

Maestro: yo creo que a la ciudad que vayas, lo harás muy bien, destacándote sobre los demás novatos

Maria: ya lo eh decidido, iré a Udaya

Maestro: lo harás muy bien Maria, y espero que tú seas la primera que valla a Udaya y vuelva para contarlo

Maria sale de la habitación, minutos después entran otros niños que parecían de menor edad

Maestro: Bien, hoy partieron nuevo novatos hacia una de las seis grandes ciudades, son muy pocos que logran llegar a ellas y aun menor la cantidad que logran pasar la primera prueba, ustedes seguirán su ejemplo y en dos años partirán a una de las ciudades ustedes deben ser mejor que los que ya se fueron y demostrar que en esta aldea están lo mejores

Jinn: pues yo seré el mejor de todos!

Maestro¡silencio Jinn!

Jinn¡Si maestro! – La clase que se fue hoy es la de Maria, me pregunto a que ciudad se ha ido-

Minutos más tardes

Mastro: y esto es el principio del dominio del aura, si logran dominar la salida y la entrada del aura con rapidez tengan por seguro que destacaran en todas las demás pruebas..¡Jinn despierta!

Jinn¿ah?

Maestro: Jinn no puedes quedarte dormido, si sigues así serás el primer Liter que no logre llegar a ser novato

Jinn: -Maldición, estas clases son muy aburridas yo quiero acción, la teoría no sirve de nada... al final lo único que importa es la practica y ser el mejor-

Un fuerte timbre suena y Jinn es el primero en irse

Jinn: creo que ya es hora de volver a casa, mi madre estaba muy enferma y desde que se fue mi hermano que ya solo estamos nosotros

Maria: hey Jinn

Jinn: Maria!

Maria: solo te quería decir que te cuides y que debes ser el mejor de tu clase pro que la próxima vez que nos veamos podríamos ser rivales

Jinn¡Seré el mejor!

Maria se va corriendo rápidamente subiéndose a un caballo y partiendo

Jinn: Maria, nunca fuimos muy amigos y no la conozco mucho a pesar de que nos conocemos hace un año y medio. Realmente no creo volver a verla... amenos de que yo valla a la misma ciudad que fue ella, pero de seguro ella eligió la mejor ciudad y yo no podré ir mas que una de las básicas, aun que eso no evitara que ¡sea el mejor!

Pero bueno esto fue como el adiós, ahora no tendré quien me ayude con mis tareas

Dos años después

Maestro¿y bien Jinn? Te dije que si seguías así no dejarías de ser más que un Liter

Jinn: y que importa, después de todo ni quería ser novato, seré el mejor sin necesidad de ir a una de las ciudades

Jinn sale corriendo del salón, llegando hasta la calle principal del pueblo Dilan

Jinn: no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre...

En el salón donde se encontraba Jinn entra Maria

Maria: lo siento Maestro

Maestro¿Maria¿pero volviste de Udaya?

Maria: no pude ir a Udaya

Maestro¿entonces?

Maria: termine mi entrenamiento en Patra

Maestro¿pero por que?

Maria: cuando me diría a Udaya, me encontré con mi hermano quien me dijo "Udaya es muy peligroso para ti Novata"

Maestro¿quieres decir que tu hermano finalmente decidió ir a Udaya?

Maria: no solo eso, también alcanzo el nivel de avanzado y dijo que iría al torneo, al cual yo también pretendo ir este año, pero necesito un compañero

Maria: conociendo a mi hermano hace dos años cuando entro al torneo lo debió haber ganado

Maestro: lo más probable, tu hermano tenía un don especial pero era muy agresivo

Maria: aun que no se realmente si pueda entrar este año, no tengo ningún compañero y encontrar alguien que pueda ser suficientemente bueno

Maestro: lo se, no puedes ir con cualquiera ese torneo yo no pude pasar la primera ronda, todo por no elegir bien una compañera

Maria: si, el compañero que elija debe estar conmigo siempre, si no pasamos el torneo ese año solo se puede entrar de nuevo si es la misma pareja

Maestro¿y se puede saber por que has venido aquí?

Maria: solo vengo a tomar un descanso el torneo comienza el 35º-Mana

Maestro: estamos a 15º-Oran ósea faltan 142 días

Maria: bueno maestro, yo voy a mi casa, debo descansar mucho, en dos días voy a partir

Maestro: bien, que tengas suerte, recuerda si no encuentras a nadie que valga la pena mejor esperar un año más

Maria caminaba por la calle camino a su casa, pero esta se siente mareada y se cae cuando se esta levantando de uno de los techos de las casas caen tubos de hierros, ella trata de levantarse rápidamente pero antes de lograr levantarse completamente aparece un hombre quien empuja a Maria haciendo que los tubos caigan sobre el y no sobre Maria

Maria¿quien me ayudo?

La gente se acerca hacia el lugar del accidente, Maria comienza a sacar los tubos que habían caído, cuando los quita todos se lleva una gran impresión al ver que el hombre que lo había ayudado era Jinn rápidamente le toma el pulso

Maria: Jinn...

Señor: al parecer ese niño esta muerto

Señora: si, nadie sobre viviría a ese peso

Maria¡no aun no lo esta!

Alrededor de Maria comienza a crearse un aura de color blanco esta se concentra el puño derecho de Maria y con este Maria golpea el pecho de Jinn. Con el golpe del cuerpo de Jinn comienza a salir un aura negra y muy densa

Maria: -que aura más extraña, no es propia de un novato...-

El corazón de Jinn comienza a latir nuevamente pero seguía inconsciente, Maria lo toma en brazos y se lo lleva, luego de caminar unos 15 minutos Maria llega a una casa afueras de Dilan. Dentro de la casa Maria acuesta a Jinn en una de dos camas de la habitación

Maria: ya se cerraron los puntos del aura, vivir ahora depende de él

Ya la noche caía, en la casa Jinn despertaba sin entender lo que había pasado apenas poniéndose en pie camina por la habitación hasta la puerta, él se sentía muy mareado y por eso apoya su mano en la pared pera esta se le resbala y cae al piso es entonces cuando se da cuenta que toda la habitación estaba congelada. Las paredes parecían las de una caverna de hielo mientras todos los muebles tenían una pequeña capa de hielo que parecía que había caído el invierno, Jinn se levanta nuevamente y llega a la habitación principal de la casa que al igual que la otra estaba congelada, pero en la mesa que se encontraba en medio habia gran cantidad de ropa, donde estaba la ropa era el único lugar que no estaba congelado lo que hacia pensar a Jinn que había alguien en la casa pero al ver que a pesar de esperar minutos sin hacer nada, nadie aparecía, y tampoco ningún ruido se sentía. Jinn abrió la puerta que daba hacia el afuera y sintió una voz femenina

Voz: despertaste

Jinn algo extrañado vio a la mujer quien tenía un pelo celeste, muy largo y liso, el pelo era tan largo que cubría toda la espalda, Jinn trato de verle los ojos pero el pelo se los cubría

Mujer¿tu nombre es Jinn, verdad?

Jinn: si

Jinn con muy pocas fuerzas respondía ya que se sentía mareado, la mujer iba a hacer otra pregunta pero es interrumpida por otro voz femenina que decía "llegue", Jinn fijo su mirada de donde venia la voz

Jinn¿Maria?...

Maria: Jinn ya estas bien!

Jinn¿donde estoy?

Maria¿no reconoces mi casa?

Jinn¿tu casa? Pues nunca había venido en invierno, y luce muy distinta toda congelada

Mujer¿invierno?

Maria: recién es 15º-Orai

Jinn¿pero como¿Verano? Pero la casa estaba congelada y los árboles están blancos por la nieve...

Maria: primero que nada deja presentarte a Miki

Miki¡esa soy yo! No mal gasten mi nombre

Jinn: pero... ¿tú no estabas entrenando para ser avanzada?

Maria: pues yo ya termine y ella es una amiga de la ciudad de Orai que también término su entrenamiento

Jinn¿y que hacen aquí?

Maria: yo quería saber ¿si ya eres un novato?

Jinn agacha la cabeza y con una voz algo tímida

Jinn: claro que lo soy

Maria: no me estas diciendo la verdad

Jinn: claro que si

Maria: no... De ser tú dirías algo como "CLARO Y PRONTO TE SUPERARE SIENDO EL MEJOR DE LOS AVANZADOS"

Jinn: si es verdad falle en las ultimas diez pruebas

Miki entra a la casa, dejando solos a Maria y a Jinn, Maria le da un abrazo a Jinn, este se sorprende ya que no se lo esperaba

Maria: gracias por lo de ayer

Jinn¿lo de ayer?

Maria: me salvaste de esos tubos

Jinn: no te preocupes, era algo que tenia que hacer

Maria: hablando en serio¿tú quieres ser novato?

Jinn: claro, quiero cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre

Maria: yo no puedo darte el titulo de novato, pero puedo entrenarte para que el próximo años¡seas el mejor de todos los novatos!

Jinn: pero tu estas en un nivel de avanzados, en el colegio siempre nos enseñan que los avanzados no se mezclan con los novatos, ya que los avanzados no pueden influir en la decisión de los novatos

Maria: y que importan esas reglas de las ciudades tu aun no eres novato, o sea me estoy mezclando con un Liter¿no es así?

Jinn: Maria...

Maria¿entonces, que dices?

Jinn: claro!

Ambos entran a la casa, al entrar Jinn se impresiona ya que la casa no estaba congelada, Miki preparaba la mesa para servir algo de comida

Maria: Miki¿cocinaste?

Miki¡claro! Les encantara la comida que aprendí en Orai

Maria: Miki mañana deberás partir sola

Miki¿eh¿No vas a entrar al torneo?

Maria: no, me quedare aquí entrenando a Jinn y no tengo tiempo para buscar a alguien que sea lo suficientemente bueno

Miki: bueno piénsalo por el lado positivo no tendremos posibilidades de enfrentarnos

Maria: si

Jinn¿de que torneo hablan?

Maria: te lo debieron haber enseñado Jinn, El torneo de las animas y animus para ser Kiris, ente torneo se debe entrar en parejas, un hombre y una mujer que tengan un confianza plena uno en el otro, si se pierde en el torneo el próximo año solo puedes entrar si vas con la misma pareja. Si uno de la pareja muere durante el torneo o fuera de este, el otro quedara como avanzado para siempre

Jinn: pero¿no iras por que me vas a entrenar?

Maria: no te preocupes, este tiempo lo aprovechare para entrarme a mí también

Jinn: -realmente es un chica buena- pero aun no entiendo como estaba todo congelado si estamos en verano

Miki mira con una cara maliciosa a Maria

Miki: es su culpa

Maria: jeje en Patra uno va para ser equilibrado pero también para destacar sobre los demás de esta ciudad aprendes a usar un elemento y en mi caso el hielo

Jinn: así que por eso estaba este sector congelado

Ya eran pasado las una de la mañana, ya habian terminado de comer

Jinn: bueno ya es hora de que me vaya a casa

Maria¿a esta hora? Estas loco, tú te quedas aquí

Jinn: no te preocupes, ya no me siento mareado

Maria: no es por eso, el problema es que a esta hora es especial para los ladrones

Jinn: se cuidarme solo

Maria: aun así, solo tienes quince años y siquiera pudiste ser un novato

Jinn: no lo digas así...

Miki: ya no le discutas y quédate

La conversación se ve interrumpida por un sonido y un resplandor que viene de afuera de la casa, los tres miran hacia la puerta que es abierta con una patada desde afuera. Entra un hombre algo delgado pero bastante alto, pelo corto de color negro y adelante unas puntas de color rojo, viste con ropas de cuero color negro. A su alrededor una aura color morado en su espalda tenia dos grandes alas de color negro. Maria lo mira e inmediatamente muestra una cara de molestia.

Maria: Slash... ¿siempre tienes que hacer tanto escándalo cuando aparecer?

Slash: claro, si no las mujeres perderían el interés en mi (lo dice de forma altanera)

Miki¿pasa algo Slash?

Slash: debemos irnos Miki

Miki¿por que, creí que nos juntaríamos después

Slash: nuestros padres quieren que la boda sea antes de que entremos al torneo

Miki¿¡QUE!

Slash: Maria¿no crees que Miki tenga mucha suerte por tenerme a mí?

Maria: cierra la boca

Slash: no te pongas así Maria aun que me case con Miki mi corazón estará contigo

Miki: ya vamos Slash, pondré en su lugar a mi padre, no me casare contigo ni en un millón de años

Maria: adiós a los dos (con un tono de alivio)

Miki comienza a liberar su aura de color morada la cual comienza a concentrarse en la espalda creando dos alas de color blanco inmediatamente esta sale junto con Slash y se van volando

Maria: al fin se fue ese idiota

Jinn¿él es el compañero de Miki?

Maria: si, aun que no lo aparenten son la pareja perfecta, además se conocen desde que eran niños, y sus padres arreglaron el matrimonio entre ellos dos

Jinn: ya veo

Maria: bien será mejor que descansemos, mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento

Maria y Jinn se levantan y entran a la habitación de las dos camas, Maria se acuesta en una de las camas y le señala a Jinn que la se acueste en la otra( la misma en la cual despertó hace unas horas)


End file.
